In the Snake Hole
by Sordinmyhart
Summary: Hermione and friends corner Draco in their final year and almost kill him. Hermione mistakenly enters Draco's diary and relives his life through his eyes. She discovers a few darkly shocking secrets that just might change her mind about Malfoy. D.H, AU
1. Chapter 1

In the Snake Hole

Chapter 1

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione edged stealthily through a row of hedges surrounding the dark and silent manor, which was not fated to remain silent for much longer. Hermione strained her eyes to see the top of the tallest tower of the manor. After about twenty minutes of waiting, she finally saw the small white flash.

_That's the signal. Harry must've broken in_. Hermione raised her wand and sent out a pinpoint of blue light of her own. On cue, Ron, George, and Neville crept quietly toward the manor from their various hiding spots.

After wading through what felt like an ocean of thorny rosebushes, Hermione finally reached the stone wall of the east wing of the manor. Her enchanted gloves and boots allowed her to easily climb the wall until she was hanging comfortably from a second story window ledge.

Securing her grip with her left hand, she dug out five galleons, each inscribed with a name. Harry's had already turned white, as had Neville's and George's. Hermione touched her own coin with the tip of her wand. It too became white to show that she was in position. She could almost feel three of her four teammates holding their breaths along with her as they all waited for Ron to give the OK.

Suddenly, Ron's coin lit red. He was in trouble. Hermione took a couple breaths and tried to remain calm. _We planned for this. We practiced this. If one of us is caught, the other four continue the operation then try to secure the lost teammate_. Their mission was too important to fail because of one capture. Hermione tried to be brave.

The Ministry had been hesitant to entrust such an assignment of such a vital nature to four 17 year-olds and an 18 year-old who had never fully completed his education. But no one could deny, these five were the right pick for the job. They shared a loathing, a want for vengeance, and a responsibility to protect the wizarding world. Tonight they would avenge their lost and settle the score. Tonight, according to plan, they would take out a handful of Voldemort's closest Deatheaters and one Draco Malfoy.

_Be brave, be strong_, Hermione coached herself. Then she vaulted over the ledge, knowing she had already wasted precious moments with mental preparation. The window was conveniently already open, so Hermione landed right on the plush carpeting of the fancy room.

"What the hell!" A very surprised Draco Malfoy let out a couple of expletives and stood up, knocking over the chair he'd been sitting in. He whipped out his wand and sealed the door to his bedroom where Hermione had cornered him. He was holding a strange glowing small purple orb. He clutched it protectively to his chest then closed his eyes in concentration. _He's trying to disapparate_, thought Hermione amusedly. Draco opened his eyes and found that he was evidently still in his first location. Harry had tied all the loose strings of the net they had been slowly weaving around Malfoy and his friends. No one would be able to apparate or disapparate thanks to the wards placed around the manner.

In the distance, Hermione heard the crashes and screams her friends were causing as they took out their designated targets and all moved towards the main location: Draco's room. "What are you doing here Granger?" said Malfoy, backing towards the far wall, still cradling the purple orb.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "What do you think I'm doing idiot? I'm doing what I should've done a long time ago. I'm taking you and all the Deatheaters down." Hermione closed and locked the window with a sweep of her wand.

Malfoy pulled out his own wand and pointed it at her. "Leave now Granger," he said, warningly. Hermione frowned. Why hadn't he hexed her already? He seemed hesitant. Hermione heard the thumps and sounds getting closer.

"Expelliamus!" Hermione knocked Draco to the floor and caught his wand. She took a millisecond to admire the nice craftsmanship. Very smooth and polished. "Draco… Malfoy…" said Hermione, most uncharacteristically being cruel. But it was high time Malfoy got his just reward, and Ginny and Fred and all the other innocent deaths be avenged. "Your wretched, sneaky, miserable life ends tonight. How does it feel? You're going to be killed by a Mudblood. The lowest of the low."

Malfoy seemed nervous. Who wouldn't be in his situation? But he still managed to meet her eyes. His light blue eyes begged for mercy, for redemption. "Granger… Hermione, this is a mistake. Don't do this."

Hermione heard Harry's voice yell a stunning curse from just behind the door.

Hermione laughed. "You're pathetic." Hermione conjured ropes that bound Malfoy's hands and feet. He rolled pitifully so that he could shelter his mysterious violet ball.

"What is this anyways?" asked Hermione, bending down and picking up the purple sphere.

"Don't touch that!" Malfoy yelled.

The door rattled, then gave way to reveal Neville and Harry, closely followed by George who was holding an unconscious Ron. Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at the bound Malfoy. "Potter. This is a mistake," begged Malfoy, but he had already given up. Hermione could tell.

Hermione had been planning to kill Draco herself, but Harry deviated from the plan.

"Ava-" Harry started, a green light already forming at the tip of his wand.

"REVEALUS!" Draco screamed before Harry could finish.

The purple orb that Hermione was holding suddenly became searing hot. Its purple glow intensified until it nearly blinded her. Her body felt all tingly she could no longer feel the ground beneath her feet.

Hermione felt sort of like she was traveling by floo, only hundreds of times faster. Her head was spinning. Then suddenly she was dumped unceremoniously back onto the plush green carpet of what was unmistakably Draco's bedroom. There was only one difference between the room now and the room she had left. The room she had been dumped into was completely empty except for her.

She glanced at her arms. Her entire body seemed to be radiating the same purple glow as the orb she had previously been holding. Hermione suddenly had a horrible thought as she gazed at the empty room. What if the incantation Draco had yelled just before she was whisked away had activated some sort of magical bomb concealed in the purple misty ball.

_What if he killed everyone, all my friends and himself, and I alone survived because I was holding the orb_. Hermione started shaking. _No. No, I've already lost my father, Ginny, Sirius, and Fred. Not Harry! Not Ron! _Just as Hermione was going to start crying, the doorknob turned. Hermione found her wand and braced herself. It was probably a surviving Deatheater.

Hermione almost fainted when who should walk in but Draco Malfoy himself. _Except… No, that's definitely him. He just looks so much younger_. The Draco who had just entered the room looked no older than ten. Malfoy did not so much as look at Hermione. It was almost as if he didn't see her. Hermione started as she saw that Draco was carrying the purple orb that had brought her to this strange time, or place, or whatever.

"Malfoy?" Hermione called. "Is that you?"

The young Draco ignored her and flopped down on his large bed, slipping his mysterious ball beneath his pillow.

"Draco Malfoy!" yelled Hermione, angry about being ignored. He still didn't respond. Hermione walked over to the bed, intending to give Draco a slap or two to get his attention. Hermione raised her hand to hit him, then brought it down… And straight through his head. Hermione gasped and pulled her hand back out of her arch-nemesis's cranium. She examined the still present purple glow. Then she attempted to smack the bedpost. Her hand waved through it.

_Am I… Am I a ghost_? Hermione gazed first at her spectral-like figure then at the young Draco. _What's going on? Could I be in a memory?_ Hermione still hadn't stumbled upon the correct answer, but that was as close as she got.

Hermione's attention was drawn to the young Malfoy as he began talking to himself. "Talk about a lousy birthday," he muttered bitterly. Hermione rolled her eyes. Now she got to hear the inner musings of her enemy. _He probably didn't get a pony for his birthday, the spoiled git_. Hermione gasped as Malfoy pulled up the sleeve of his robe to examine his upper arm. There was a huge burn mark stretching from his elbow all the way up to his shoulder.

"You're the only good thing, orb. Still, I suppose I shouldn't complain. At least I made it another year without being branded with the dark mark. I really thought Father was going to do it this year…" Draco rolled over onto his back and gazed at the ceiling. Someone rapped sharply on the door.

"Draco! Open," commanded the unmistakable voice of Lucius Malfoy. Hermione saw Draco tense with fear. Her obeyed however, and lifted the latch to admit his father, seven years younger than the Lucius Hermione knew. "Draco, why are you being so difficult."

"I don't want to be a Deatheater, father," said Draco defiantly but still rather timidly.

Lucius growled in frustration. "Draco, you do not understand. It is an honor. You must join now to prove our family's loyalty to the Dark Lord. Things are happening. People think the Dark Lord has been vanquished, but that is not true. He will return soon, stronger than ever, in need of loyal followers."

"I don't want to be a Deatheater," Draco repeated.

"We will discuss this more later," Lucius said, striding towards the door. He was about to leave when Hermione saw him turn back. "Crucio!"

"Aaaargh!" Draco's shrill scream pierced the air. After about twenty seconds, Lucius seemed to deem the agony sufficient, and left Draco gasping ragged breaths. Draco rested for a few minutes more before he retrieved the purple orb from beneath his pillow. "So concludes my less than cheerful first entry. I'll write… er, say, or whatever, more soon."

Draco slid the purple ball beneath his bed. _So am I inside Draco's diary? That snake. Now I'm forced to go through his childhood memories. In his house, no less. They'll probably be some at Hogwarts too. Now I'm seeing through the eyes of the snake. I'm trapped in the snake's hole._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note- So…. How's Chapter 1? Love it? Hate it? Want more? Review and let me know if I should bother writing more.


	2. Chapter 2

In the Snake Hole

Chapter 2

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione felt a sudden jolt and suddenly people seemed to move in a high-speed blur. It was like everything was on fast-forward. The room darkened then lightened cyclically, as every day and night passed. Blurs left and entered the room: maids, house elves, Draco, friends, and his parents. And over all the chaotic confusion was the ever-speaking voice of Draco Malfoy. His voice was in Hermione's head, filling her ears. But it too was indistinguishable, the words melding together.

Hermione was about to scream in confusion, when abruptly, it all stopped. The world seemed miraculously still and quiet. Looking around, Hermione found that she was no longer in Draco's bedroom. She seemed to be in a large lush sitting room. And on lying on fancy sofa was another young Draco, and though it was hard to tell when he was reclining, he looked a good year or so older.

The blonde boy pulled that ever-present violet sphere from one of his robe pockets. "Hello again, orb," said Draco to his orb. "Today, July 1st, is my birthday. I'm eleven, and in a couple of months I'll be going to Hogwarts. I'm sure I'll be a Slytherin, just like everyone else in my family has been. That should be exciting. I hope Vincent and Gregory get into Slytherin too. Well mostly Gregory. I like Vincent too, but he's sort of stupid."

At this point Narcissa Malfoy walked in. "Happy birthday, Draco," she said, bending down to kiss both his cheeks. "The Goyles and the Crabbes will be here soon for you birthday dinner. Oh and you father also got Minister Fudge to come as well as some other friends. Go change into your dress robes. And for goodness sake Draco, do you always have to carry around that journal orb Bellatrix gave you? Why, you must record a dozen times a week."

"I'll go change, mother," said Draco coldly, and walked off. Hermione followed him, because of curiosity, as well as fear of getting lost in the manor. They wove through some more sitting rooms and up a grand double staircase. They navigated through a couple lavish hallways, before returning to his bedroom.

Draco slid back a mirror to reveal a walk-in closet. The eleven year-old diva (divo?) took a long time before finally selecting an elegant emerald green dress robe. He stripped off the black robes he'd been wearing, and Hermione turned away, though she wasn't sure why_. It's not like he knows I'm here. And besides, this kid is only eleven, even if he_ is _Draco Malfoy_. Draco dressed then went to his adjoining marble bathroom. He pulled out a comb. Hermione leaned through the young boy to read the label. "Self-gelling comb. Stays for hours!"

Draco only had to run the comb through his hair twice to achieve his usual slicked back look. The boy took an additional five minutes to tame flyaways and simply admire himself in the mirror. Hermione rolled her eyes. Nope, he hadn't changed much. When Draco finally seemed satisfied with his appearance, he put his "journal orb", as Narcissa had called, into his pocket and went back downstairs.

Downstairs, Lucius Malfoy was talking to a much younger Cornelius Fudge, complete with the ever-present bowler hat. Nearby were a few other witches and wizards Hermione recognized as current ministry employees. Vincent Crabbe and his family were shown into the room by a house elf a few moments later. Hermione saw eight year-old Terri Crabbe bend down and say something to the Malfoys' house elf.

It must've been something nice, because the elf seemed to become uncomfortable and began bowing excessively. When the little elf scurried away to answer another ring of the doorbell, Hermione recognized the elf as Dobby.

Draco went over to talk to Vincent, and the pair whispered conspicuously, glancing around every so often. A couple minutes later, Dobby scurried back leading Gregory Goyle, and who Hermione assumed were his parents, as well as a moody but younger Severus Snape.

A few other witches and wizards joined the party. Dobby scurried back into the room timidly and tugged at the hem of Narcissa's robes. Narcissa bent down and spoke with her house elf. Dobby scurried away again. "Lunch is served!" she announced to her houseguests, gesturing to the impressive double French doors behind her. Everyone drifted into the large formal dining room.

The elegant table was quite large and had several empty places. Hermione slid into an empty seat next to Vincent Crabbe. Hermione noticed that among all the prestigious guests, Lucius Malfoy himself was nowhere to be seen.

Dobby entered, levitating a salad for each guest above him. He snapped his fingers, and each bowl sat itself in front of a guest. A bowl landed in front of Hermione as well, and, forgetting her insubstantiality, she attempted to pick up her fork and eat. Her hand passed through the silverware and she was reminded of her unique state.

Hermione noticed that there was another ownerless salad across from her. _That's odd. I wonder who these are for._

Narcissa made small talk over salad. "So Minister- "

"Please," interrupted Cornelius Fudge, "call me Cornelius."

"Well," Narcissa continued smiling slyly. "_Cornelius_. I hear you've got big plans for education this year."

"Certainly. No longer will Durmstang beat Hogwarts in test scores. Me and my best boys at the Ministry are devising a whole new education plan," said Fudge enthusiastically.

"That's wonderful. You know Draco here will be starting school this fall. Lucius and I have been seriously considering sending him to Durmstang, but perhaps we shall choose Hogwarts after all," Narcissa replied, eating her salad daintily.

"Splendid," said Fudge beaming. In his lap was his custom bowler hat, but Hermione was shocked to see that it was a quite ordinary color of black, not green. "That is if Dumbledore would cooperate," he muttered darkly.

The salads, including the two untouched ones, vanished to be replaced with clean plates. Dobby reentered bearing several large platters including steak, potatoes, sausage, vegetables, veal, pasta, and bread. The dinner guests eagerly began helping themselves to the delicacies.

A few minutes into the meal, Lucius Malfoy entered the room. He was followed by a man Hermione hadn't seen in nearly 6 years. A former Professor by the name of Quirrel.

Hermione felt slightly nauseous as Lucius Malfoy sat on top of—and in—her. Quirrel took his place across from Lucius. Hermione got up quickly and moved to stand behind Draco. Draco was talking to a dark burly man Hermione remembered vaguely as being a Deatheater who posed as an auror.

"So Draco. Will you be _following the footsteps of your father_?" the man asked, raising his eyebrows and making it clear what he was talking about.

"No, it appears that we won't be needing any more people like that. After all, our _main employer_ seems to be gone," Draco replied smoothly, making it equally clear what _he_ meant.

"Is that so?" the man said with a less than friendly tone. Severus Snape cut in and steered the awkward conversation away from treacherous grounds.

"So Draco. Any thoughts about which house you'll be sorted into?"

Draco smirked his trademark smirk. "Slytherin, obviously. Just like Mother and Father and everyone else in the family."

"Excellent," said Snape. "My house could use some fresh talent."

The conversation lasted comfortably through pudding. Hermione noticed Quirrel and Lucius would occasionally talk suspiciously in hushed tones.

Eventually all the guests wandered from the Dining room back to the sitting room, where a large heap of presents were waiting for the birthday boy.

Hermione watched the youngest Malfoy eagerly open his presents. He unwrapped candy, wizarding board games, a set of solid gold gobstones, moving miniatures of the entire British Quidditch team, a jewel cloak clasp, a set of large peacock feather quills, and several other objects that Hermione, being muggle-born, couldn't identify, as well as some robes and a few books, which were greeted with somewhat less enthusiasm.

Presently, after wishing Draco happy birthday, the guests departed leaving only the three Malfoys and Dobby, who was cleaning up the mess of wrapping paper and ribbons.

"Draco," said Lucius, his voice as icy cold as ever. "You will be departing to Hogwarts soon, and I must be certain you understand the conduct expected from a Malfoy.

"Yes Father," said Draco, almost automatically.

"At Hogwarts," Lucius continued, "you will meet a variety of witches and wizards from all manners of families. Hopefully everyone you meet in Slytherin will be pureblood, but other houses will have half-bloods, as well as…" He paused, allowing a note of disdain to enter his voice. "_Muggle-borns_.

"Muggle-borns are flukes, freak accidents among muggle families. Hardly better than muggles themselves, really. At Hogwarts you must be a leader, and a role-model of superiority."

"I understand Father," said Draco.

"Also, young Mr. Potter will be at Hogwarts as well this year," said Lucius, running his fingers over the polished snakehead on his cane as he spoke.

"Harry Potter…" echoed Draco.

"Yes, and considering our family's past… ahem… _alliances_, I think it would be beneficial for you to befriend the boy-who-lived, provided he doesn't become a little Gryffindor."

"Yes father," said Draco. "I'll try my best."

"Good," Lucius Malfoy left the room, his long robes swishing as he walked.

Hermione shuddered. _That was awful. It's like brainwashing. Still, Draco could've chosen not to be a jerk like his father._

Narcissa, who Hermione had almost forgotten was present as well, came forward, a small parcel in her hands.

"This is from your Aunt Bellatrix. She arranged for it to be sent to you," said Narcissa, dropping the parcel into his hands.

Hermione saw the eager look of anticipation on his face. He slowly pulled off the plain brown paper to reveal a long thin box.

Narcissa gasped. "How did she get you one of those?" she said in wonder.

Draco lifted the lid to reveal a long, thin, black wand. Draco touched it, and as he did, a ripple of silver light came from it, illuminating the entire room. "Wow," said Draco softly as he picked it up, examining it from all angles.

"That's not just any wand," said Narcissa. "That's one made by Gregorovitch. He's a great wandmaker. Some even say he's better than Ollivander. That wand seems like it's suiting you nicely," Narcisa commented as Draco fondly fingered the wand, creating a cloud of multi-colored smoke.

The room slid out of focus again as Hermione stood alone, waiting for the next memory of Draco's she would experience.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- Well, there's chapter 2. Sorry it took so long!!! I've been taking way too many vacations…. Well anyways, here's chapter 2, love it or hate it. Hopefully there won't be such a gap waiting for the next chapter.


End file.
